Tom Oliver
Thomas "Tom" Oliver (formerly known as Tommy) is an evil clone of Tommy Oliver created by the Wizard of Deception and a minor antagonist from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Just like his good counterpart, he was portrayed by Jason David Frank. History Creation and Battle with Tommy Tom was created from a lock of Tommy's hair that the Wizard of Deception managed to get and was given the Green Ranger powers. He confronted Tommy while the other Rangers were sent 200 years into the past and morphed into the Green Dragon Ranger to fight the White Tiger Ranger. Tom managed to win after the Wizard used his powers to weaken Tommy and he sent the clone to the Power Chamber with a duplicate Dragon Power Coin so as to get the Dragon Dagger so he could unleash the Dragonzord. Tom arrived at the Power Chamber and confronted Zordon, who demanded to know what had happened to the Rangers. He hinted at them being in somewhere in the past before teleporting out, having accomplished his goal. Zordon told Alpha to begin looking for the Rangers in different times and that Tommy was the only one who could defeat the Green Ranger clone now. Awakening the Dragonzord Tom then met with the Wizard of Deception at the Angel Grove Park, who told him to begin the destruction of the city with the Dragonzord while he went to finish off the Power Rangers. Tom headed to a construction site on the docks and began using his Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. Due to it remaining dormant so long, the zord took a time to get active, but eventually emerged from the ocean. The Wizard of Deception then used his magic to corrupt the Dragonzord as he had corrupted his clone and Tom unleashed the zord on the Angel Grove. However Tommy engaged him with his Tigerzord, shortly before making it enter Warrior Mode. But the Tigerzord was defeated by the Dragonzord's attacks and Tommy was hurled from the cockpit. Tom and the Wizard of Deception confronted the White Ranger and the wizard asked him if he was ready to surrender. Tommy said that he was willing to if he would be sent to the same place as the other Rangers. Tom was shocked that he wanted to be sent 200 years into the past, which was exactly what Tommy had planned for him to say and sent this information to Alpha and Zordon. He found out that he needed the Wizard of Deception's wand to save his friends and he managed to knock it out of the sorcerer's hands. Tom stopped him from grabbing it at first, but Tommy eventually got his hands on the wand and used it to go back to save his friends from a troop of rat monsters the Wizard had created. While the other Rangers fought the Dragonzord, Tommy engaged his clone and the Wizard of Deception, dissipating him with his own wand. This freed Tom from the darkness controlling him and he realized the terrible things he had done. He showed great depression at having let the Wizard control him and even believed that he couldn't control the Dragonzord. However Tom overcame this and quickly used the Dragon Dagger to free the zord, sending it back below the ocean. He then accompanied Tommy back to the past to fight the rat monsters and then decided to stay in the past, where he could do some good since there couldn't be two Tommy Olivers in the present. Powers and Abilities Being a clone of Tommy, Tom possesses great martial arts skills and is able to morph into the Green Dragon Ranger. He wields the Dragon Dagger, which can fire energy blasts and summon the Dragonzord when he plays on it. Ranger Key The Green Ranger Key is Tom's personal Ranger key. This is one of the sixth Ranger keys that they go on it. This key is mainly used by Orion, who uses it to fight as the Green Ranger. Trivia *Most of the footage where Tom infiltrates the Command Center is reused from the five part story arc, "Green With Evil", which was the arc that introduced Tommy, who started off as an evil, brainwashed Green Ranger as well. *He was only called Tom once, just before he and Tommy headed to the past. *The battle with Tom would be the first time that Tommy would face the Green Dragon Ranger. The second would be an illusion Green Ranger in the Cave of Deception and the third would be in Tommy's coma induced dream in Dino Thunder, when he faced Rangers he had been in the past. *It is unknown exactly how Tom managed to get the Green Dragon Powers though this might have been the work of Lord Zedd, who had been creating monsters to drain the Green Ranger powers previously. They might not have been the truly genuine powers, though they were authentic enough to awaken the Dragonzord. *By leaving Tom in the past, Tommy may have created his own ancestry. *Unlike his good counterpart, Tom does not become the White Ranger. See also *Tom Oliver in Heroes Wikia. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists